1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system display quality and power management, and more particularly to a system and method for managing information handling system display response time.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with a number of peripherals to present, communicate, print or otherwise process information. For instance, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become popular for presenting information from desktop information handling systems. LCDs have reduced size compared with conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays, provide enhanced resolutions, and consume reduced power. LCDs operate by passing light through pixels having red, green and blue filters and liquid crystal material that attenuates the amount of the light provided from each filter by varying between on, off and varying shades of gray. The amount of light from each color filter that is allowed to pass through the liquid crystal material is set by drive voltage signals provided from graphics processing components to the liquid crystal material. Red, green and blue color shades are created with varying amounts of light passed by red, green and blue filters as managed by the amount of light passed by liquid crystal material at each pixel and are combined to present a desired color from the pixel. In a recent improvement to the quality of the image presented by a LCD, response time compensation (RTC) techniques apply an over driving of the drive voltage to the liquid crystal material for a set period of time in order to achieve a more rapid transition of the material to a desired gray level. The overdrive voltage overshoots the voltage value associated with a desired liquid crystal material state to achieve the state more rapidly and then settles at the normal voltage level associated with the desired liquid crystal state. RTC improves image quality by reducing display motion artifacts, such as shadowing or trailing, when fast moving images are displayed, such as a video image from a DVD. As an example, in one television display, RTC provides increased response time of over 15 ms for transitions from black to white and over 50 ms for transitions from gray to gray.
In addition to their use as external peripheral displays for desktop information handling systems, LCDs are also used as integrated displays in portable information handling systems. Portable information handling systems are typically built with a chassis that houses processing components and a hinged lid that houses the display. Batteries integrated in the chassis provide rechargeable internal power so that the information handling system operates portably without an external power source. A primary challenge in the design of portable information handling systems is reducing the power consumption of the processing components and display so that the system runs on internal power for a sufficient length of time without requiring a recharge of the battery. Thus, portable information handling systems are typically built with components that have reduced power consumption. LCDs that use RTC to provide improved image quality typically are not considered for use in portable information handling systems since the operation of RTC logic at an information handling system typically increases power consumption of the display by 200 mW to 400 mW.